


Work For It

by Scarletr0se



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Solas Trash Club, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Make up sex, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dirty elvish talk, dom!solas, slight dom!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletr0se/pseuds/Scarletr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Lavellan and Solas have a heated fight and have slightly angry make up sex. Story begins just after the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For It

At the peak of words run dry the only thing left hanging in the air was their anger contorted faces. The silence was a ground shaking sentence punctuated by the couple's heavy breathing. It was smothering. Surely, all of Thedas had heard their argument despite it being behind the closed doors of his chambers. Then, something in Solas had snapped and Lavellan's eyes widened with shock as she felt Solas slam her into the library shelves behind her. The grunt of pain barely had time to escape her lips before he drowned it with his own. She drank him in and reveled in the passion. The impact caused bits of parchment and quills to drift to the floor. An inkwell had been knocked over and was seeping into her tunic. Some journals were knocked loose but all of that faded away, it was just him and her in this moment.

Lavellan dug her fingers into his shoulder and Solas groaned in response, the sound being swallowed by their kiss. Her hands balled into a fist gripping the cloth of his tunic. A war began to rage inside the pit of her stomach as she fought back the yearn for his touch, his hands, his tongue, and his lips. She fought the need to feel every inch of him on and in her and shoved him away. The crack of skin on skin could be heard as her hand whipped across his face. He paused. After realizing what she had done she reached out to cup his freshly marked cheek in her hand. Solas grabbed her wrist before her she could touch him again. He turned to face her, staring. His eyes sparked with a raging flame. Was it desire or anger? She couldn't tell but it shook her to the core. He glared with intent while the grip on her wrist tightened. His jaw clenched, his teeth grinding as the wheels turned in his head.

"S--Solas?" Lavellan spoke as if trying to pull him back from a dreaming sleep. The pressure on her wrist was beginning to bother her. After a few moments his eyes softened with a huff seeming to exhale the shock. He urged his body flush against hers, pressing her further to the shelves. The older elf angrily tugged at her lower lip with his teeth demanding entrance, using his anger to fuel his passion. She submitted to his demands with ease and the kiss deepened. This was different than any kiss they had shared before. He felt hungry, passionate, uninhibited; it excited her more than she knew.

He felt her free hand wander to explore the hot skin beneath his tunic and he growled into her mouth -- a protest that she was not in control and pulled the hand away. Solas pinned her wrists above her head then withdrew from the kiss. His mouth rested only a mere centimeter away and the breaths they shared flushed hot against their swollen lips. Those stormy blue-grey eyes pierced through her soul like daggers. She was bare to him like this, willing, wanting, and needing more. Lavellan tried to lean forward, flicking the tip of her tongue along his lips. He responded by pushing her harder against the shelves and tightening the grip on her hands pinned above them. "Do you want me that bad, _vhenan_?" His low voice resonated with a seductive nectar. He leaned forward as if to bring relief to her aching mouth but pulled away again as she tried to take it resulting in a cry of frustration. “Tell me, _ma sa’lath._ ” he spoke sternly.

“Yes.” she cried.

“ _Yes…?_ ” he goaded.

“Yes… I want you. Please, Solas. _Please_.” she begged. His answer was a kiss, softer than the previous ones. He enjoyed how she begged and he would make her writhe underneath him while screaming his name for all of Skyhold to hear when he was done with her. His grip loosened on her wrists as he spun her around, she now faced away from him. Solas pulled her hands down and held them behind her, holding them to the small of her back. Her wrists were tiny, delicate and one hand was enough to bind them from movement. He would use this advantage to leave a free hand to adventure across the curves and valleys of the body he hungrily worshiped. His digits slipped through weaving in the hair at the base of her skull. He tugged her body back pressing his hips forward, rubbing his hardened length against her. Her breath hitched at the friction and evidence of his desire for her.

Lavellan rocked her hips wanting to feel more and his movement stilled. His grip on her wrists and hair tightened and he growled against the nape of her neck showing protestation at her attempt of some control. When she finally ceased with a whimper he began again. He tasted, licked, and nipped his way around her neck and ears whispering words in elven she knew but couldn’t quite understand in the moment. It was all a blur to her. She was completely drunk on passion and adrenaline. Every time she would try to speak or respond it would trip and stumble out as a moan or sigh. She was lost and Solas was her guide.

He made deft work of the laces to her trousers loosening their burdened gating of his goal. Solas slipped his hand into her breeches and over her already dampened small clothes, cupping her mound. He smirked against her skin, running his tongue along her ear. “So _eager_. So _impatient_.” he whispered behind her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. She melted into him with a sigh. He was driving her to madness and he knew it. He ran a single finger over the cloth teeming with her excitement drawing a gasp from his love. Her breathing shifted, her chest rose and fell heavier with each and every pant. He crafted lazy circles through the small clothes at the peak of her sex with his fingers. The sounds that followed he found lovely, indeed. Solas then slipped his hand passed the cloth and inside. He felt the full brunt of her wetness now and he groaned against her ear, rubbing his pleading erection against her arse once more.

The scent of her, the feel of her pressed against him, it was enough to drive him to insanity. He wanted to take her now, but he maintained control. Just barely. He slicked his middle and ring fingers with her inner warmth then returned them to her little nub, holding them there. He didn’t shift, he didn’t nip, lick, or suck at her neck. He remained still. She whimpered in protest at the lack of friction, wriggling her hips to garner some sweet release from the pressure building inside. Every time she bucked he would move his hand further away from where she wanted it to be. She cried his name in frustration and began begging, pleading for something, anything to grant her to sweet liberation she desired.

“Please, _vhenan_. Please, I need you, I-- “ He laughed almost deviously and she knew he would be the end of her. Damn this infernal mage, what spell had he cast over her to reduce the Inquisitor to such a trembling, writhing mess? He shifted his fingers back where she wanted them and drew lazy circles once more only to stop, again. She groaned loudly with frustration, her hands jerking back against the one that held him. She needed to be free. To touch him. To strangle him.

“ _Din'ma tel'erannas._ ” he hissed and continued the torture of giving and then pausing. Taking away and then returning. Her pants and mewls were the music he craved until he ceased moving again entirely. This time, she wouldn’t move. The anticipation built deep in her abdomen, but she obeyed. “If you want your release so badly,” he twitched his finger against her nub draining another gasp from her throat. He moved his mouth as close to her ear as he could get and breathed out as he spoke in the lowest, sultry tone he could manage “then work for it.” He moved his hips forward causing hers to follow suit and continued until she realized what he meant.

Lavellan gradually bucked her hips against his hand, pleasuring herself on him. She moaned and pleaded as she drew closer to the edge. With every rocking or thrust of her hips her arse would grind against his length and he would moan against her neck, muffling the noise and his gently bit into her shoulder. Her breathing grew frantic and her moans loud. She could feel it nearing. Her body tightened, shaking against him. She was close. So close. Before she could teeter into the abyss he stole his hand back from her resulting in a frustrated scream. She tried to jerk her arms free from his grip.

“Creators damn you for being such a tease!” Lavellan growled in anger, the frustration proving too much for her. She didn’t care if all of Skyhold heard her. She could feel his smug grin from behind her and it only proved further kindling into the raging fire of her belly.

The resulting chuckle sat low in his throat. It was obvious the elf was enjoying this a little too much. His newly free, and soaked, hand made quick work of the laces on his breeches. Solas freed his swollen length with a sigh as it met the cooler air. His hand wandered to the front of her inner thighs and nudged them further open. He teased her even more by rubbing her now dripping sex through her cloth bottoms, almost gripping it. An irritated moan swung from her lips. Solas made quick work of her breeches, pulling them to her knees. He pressed forward, now rubbing his member on her pert ass.

“ _Dirth ma nuvenin emma’in ma…_ ” Solas groaned into her ear stoking the flames into an inferno. She murmured under her breath, unable to find the words. They mixed together in a jumbled passion inflamed haze only he could quench. He moved the tip of his length near her entrance and pressed ever so slightly.

“I-- I want...” She whined with anticipation and attempted to buck her hips back onto his; wanting, needing to feel him inside. Solas responded by pushing in only a little further, exhaling at the sheer heat and utter wetness of her. He paused like he had done so before, teasing and torturing. She could no longer bare it.

“I swear by Mythal’s ass, I _will end_ you, Solas!” Lavellan sobbed in utter anger. She wanted him, she needed him and his denial of something so carnal only drove her further into madness. Her mind was racing and thoughts crashed together like waves on a cliff base.

“No, _vhenan_. _Nadas ma garas na halam_!” and with a growl he filled her sheath to the hilt. The cry that spilled out from her was music to his ears. A lovely song she sung only for him, her love, her heart. Her body was his symphony, and he its conductor. And oh, how he played her. They reveled in each other as Solas gave short, slow thrusts of his hips wanting to savor every note that tumbled from his goddess. The grip on her wrists loosened and he guided her hands to the shelves. He placed his own on top of hers and interlaced their fingers together, using the shelves for balance.

Lavellan drank the pleasure he bestowed with each rocking of his hips. He so willingly gave, and she so gladly took, but she wanted more. ” _Tel’felas, ma vhenan. Dar ma._ ” She whispered between each breath and moan he evoked from her. He responded in kind and lost control. He advanced his tempo, squeezing her hands beneath his in time with the thrusts. Solas buried his face between her shoulders and groaned into her back.

With every movement they made while entangled with each other they tip toed closer to the edge. A hand dropped from hers and brushed past her breasts, down her sides, over her stomach, and to the peak of her sex. He thumbed her essence in time with his thrusts. Her moans grew louder and his grunts grew chaotic. “ _Garas, ma vhenan. Garas na halam!_ ” Her body stiffened, enclosed, and pulsed around his length. Her cries were the crescendo of their duet. He thrust harder, toppling over the edge with her, his moans being muffled by her back. He thrust as hard as he could while spilling inside of her. He pressed his weight on the hand still intertwined with hers placed on the shelf as their song came to a close. A creak, a snap, and down they both went. The elves tumbled to the ground as the shelves became disheveled. Everything toppled atop the lovers bringing whatever hadn’t been shaken loose already down with them.

  
They lay there spent on the floor. A sweaty and inked mess. Solas reached over, pulling a piece of parchment that clung to the beads of sweat from her face. The word “Fen’Harel” now lay embedded in ink across her cheek. He was stunned at the irony and couldn’t help but laugh. Lavellan blinked in disbelief. She joined him in the laughter and they chased their remaining anger away with soft kisses and sweet whispers whilst basking in their aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I submitted a nonnie fiction to biowaresucks for the Dominant Solas Trash Club back when I still had shame on Tumblr. I no longer have any shame so I decided to rewrite it because I had literally one-shot written the nonnie submission in under 30 minutes so it was chock full of errors and it bothered me. You can find it here( http://biowaresucks.com/post/104989616881/at-the-peak-of-angry-words-run-dry-only-their ) if you want to see the contrasts between the fics.
> 
> Also since there was some confusion from the last fic you’ll notice I added a consent line so that consent is established and clear. I want it known my characters in these situations will always be consenting even if it is not clearly defined as sometimes in a healthy relationship 'yes' can be lost in the moment. :)
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed it. I feel very proud of this and worked pretty hard on it! I hope it shows! <3
> 
> Smutty Elvish translations done by Geeky-Jez: http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/post/106381642243/elvish-smut
> 
> All phrases can be found in link above except: Nadas ma garas na halam - It is inevitable you will come to YOUR end.


End file.
